Romeo and Juliet
by Sarah-Q
Summary: A Jelsa story done in the Romeo and Juliet Universe. Full Summery inside:)
1. Prologue

North stared at the building rubble and the fires that were still burning. The once beautiful city, called Fantasy had been destroyed for nothing...and it was all their fault. And though it pained him to even think it...It was not just the Disney's fault. The House of Dreamworks had been blind to the truth, just as their rivals had been.

They had both been manipulated by Pitch, and their stubbornness and hatred toward each other had allowed him to do so. And Black's parting words had instilled dread and grief. They had not only lost their beautiful city over the age old quarrel. They had also lost their children. If Pitch was telling the Truth-and he had no reason not to- Jack had gone after Prince Hans, and was being led into a death trap.

Jack Frost. A person that North would have called his son. And since Jack had no father, North would've liked to think that Jack would have seen him as a father. But taking recent events into account, he wouldn't have been surprised if Jack hated him now.

Sobs broke into his train of thought and he looked over at the source of the noise. The Lady Arendell, Head of the House of Disney, was kneeling on the ground. Lord Arendell was standing by her and had a hand on her shoulder, but tears coursed down his face as well. Black had just told them of their daughter's death. Of course she was the reason that Jack was heading into that trap. He had loved her.

And yet when North looked at them, he couldn't hate them. It was not their fault, If anyone was to blame it was him. Jack had been able to push aside his prejudices of Disney's and North had not. And Lord and Lady Arendell were feeling the same as him. They too had lost a child, and had to deal with the guilt that they could've prevented such a disaster...


	2. Chapter 1

The sunlight beat down on the surface of the lake, as Jack looked at it longingly "Ya know Hic-"

"No Jack" Hiccup interrupted "I have to get this to Gobber soon."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" Jack complained

"Probably something about taking a short break, how no one would even notice we were gone.-"

"We would only be gone a short while-"

"Jack the last time I listened to you, we both got in trouble with Gobber, and our neighborhood had to go without some of their weapons when the Dragons attack."

"You're no fun" Jack grumbled but picked up the axes and swords that he was taking to Hiccups neighborhood. "I don't see why North can't have the Yeti's take them over, since they fix them"

"Probably busy" Hiccup said

"Yeah making toys" Jack said "Such great importance that is"

"Ya know Frostbite, if you spent as much time working as you did complaining, you'd have that job done in no time" drawled a familiar voice

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, if it isn't my favorite teammate, E. Aster Bunnymund. What brings you here, Kangaroo?"

Bunny's ears went back at the name, but otherwise ignored it. "North's calling a meeting at the 'Pole'. It's uh.." He glanced at Hiccup awkwardly. "Guardian related"

The Guardians were a group of people with special attributes and abilities. Jack had only recently been invited in, and wasn't fully aware of what they did.

"Right" Jack said "I'll just come with you then..."

Bunny laughed. "The meetings not for another hour. Besides it looks like you have some _very _important work to do."

Jack glared at Bunny, but once more picked up the enormous axe and sword and trudged onward.

"I suppose you'd mind helping" he shot at Bunny

"Oh, I mind" Bunny said "This is your special job for...what was it this time?"

"He encased half my neighborhood in ice." Hiccup said, stifling a laugh. "I don't think even _I've _made my dad that mad...and that's saying something."

"Oh, shut up" Jack grumbled, but before he could say anymore was interrupted.

"Well well, what have we here." A voice issued. All three of them turned and saw 3 figures. Jack sneered. It was Prince Naveen, a rich royal from across the sea, the former thief Flynn Rider, and Eric Hav.

"Disney" Bunny spat. "What's scum like you doing here"

"I could ask the same thing, _Dreamworks_" Flynn replied. "We were wondering if the circus had come to town, you know with giant animals and boys with cursed powers, but then we just saw that it was just the local freaks."

Jack could feel the ice creeping up his staff, and heard the blood roaring in his ears. He was _not _cursed.

"Really" said Bunny loudly "Because we were wondering if a certain enchantress had changed any more Princes into Beasts, until we realized you were just that ugly."

Flynn's face contorted with rage and Eric's hand strayed toward his sword.

"I'll have that" Bunny said and tugged the sword from Jack's hands. "Oh sure now he takes it," Jack muttered to himself, but readied his his staff and all six of them attacked.

Before the fight could really get anywhere, a loud commanding voice interrupted. "What's going on down there"

Before any of them knew what was happening, they were being pulled away from each other. Jack was pleased however, to note that Rider's face and arms were blue from cold and his hair was frozen.

"What's going on" The voice repeated and Jack, focusing in of the speaker saw that it was Prince Henrik Westergaard, ruler of Fantasy. He spotted Bunny, and Rider and scowled. "More Disney and Dreamworks disputes?" He shook his head in disgust. "I've half a mind to throw both families out of this city, no matter how 'Important' you are."

Jack tuned out the rest of the lecture, finding it quite boring, and having much more fun pulling faces at the Disney Characters. In the end, both houses were fined a substantial amount.

"Blasted Disney" Bunny grumbled "No good trouble makers"

"We need to get them back" Hiccup agreed darkly "I.." But the rest of his sentence was lost on Jack as he noticed something fly by. Or rather someone. It was Toothiana, the beautiful Dreamworks fairy and also a fellow Guardian. He watched as she flew around lecturing adults and children alike on the proper care of teeth."

"...are you in Jack?"

Jack looked away "Sorry...what?"

Bunny grinned and rolled his eyes. "Apparently, Lord and Lady Arendelle are throwing a masquerade ball tomorrow night. Their daughter's coming of age and lots of people will be there."

"The perfect place for revenge" Hiccup finished "We're going to make them look bad. First we're going to.." But Jack's eyes had wandered back to Toothiana.

Bunny rolled his eyes once more and splashed cold lake water on to Jack. "C'mon lover boy. We've got a ball to crash"


	3. Chapter 2

"He's Back!?" The sound punctured the stunned silence that hung in the air. "Pitch Black? Are you sure?!"

"Yes Tooth" North said heavily. "Manny vas quite sure. He would not tell us unless it vas serious."

"Wait wait, can we back up a little?" Jack said "Who's Pitch Black?"

Sanderson ManSnoozy, or Sandy as everyone called him, began to make rapid signs above his head as way of explanation. Jack had never fully understood why he could talk. Something about not waking the children.

"Yeah-Sandy, I not really getting what you're trying to say, but uhh.. thanks anyway."

"Jack, Pitch Black is the Guardians worst enemy" Tooth said "He has powers like us"

"Well, not exactly like us" Bunny said " He controls Fear and Darkness, and has an army of black DreamSand Horses he calls NightMares"

"He wants nothing more than to destroy us and plunge Fantasy into a Dark age." North said "This is why Manny chose you, Jack, to help us fight Pitch"

"What exactly is he going to do?"

"Ve don't know" North said solemnly "Ve will all take shifts watching each part on the city. Sandy, you will alert the Berk Neighborhood. Tooth…"

North continued to give out instructions as Bunny took Jack aside.

"Listen Mate" he said "North's given us a shift tomorrow night near the Arendelle Mansion where the ball's being held. You'll be able to sneak in through the window on the second floor. I can get in with my tunnels, but you'll have it help Hiccup.

"Right" Jack said grinning "Those idiots will never know what hit em. This is gonna feel Awesome!"

* * *

"This is not happening" Jack said horrified. "You can't make me"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Jack it's just a suit. It isn't going to kill you.

"So says you" Jack muttered. Bunny chuckled. Jack glared at him. "I still don't see why _you _don't have to wear a suit" he said grumpily

"Jack, I'm a 6 foot tall Poka. No suit is going to make me blend in. That's why I get the undercover job and you and Hiccup will be at the party."

"Besides Jack" Tooth added "I think you'd look really nice in a suit" With that Tooth flew off toward her shift.

Jack stared after her, mouth slightly agape. He then, without any further complaints, put on the suit, shoes and all.

They made their way across the city, avoiding everyone, Dreamworks and Disney alike. Jack hesitated as they were about to cross over into the Disney's part of Fantasy. Technically there was no separation on territory, but the Disney and Dreamworks had an unspoken separation of the city.

Jack broke his hesitation and stepped into enemy territory. When they came to the mansion they said goodbye to Bunny and he disappeared into his tunnels.

"Alright Hic" Jack whispered "Lets go" He reached out to grab Hiccup's hand but stopped. "Hic, is that… is that a burn? That looks terrible. What happened?"

"Uhh, What..oh that. Uhh yeah I got that…" He trailed off, looking nervous. "Working in the forge!" He exclaimed suddenly "Yes that where I got it" Jack stared at him.

"What'd you do stick your hand in the fire." Jack said "Hic are you sure"

"Yep absolutely positively sure" Hiccup babbled "Nothing strange here" Jack frowned and opened his mouth to speak but Hiccup cut him off. "We'd better get going Jack"

Making a note to interrogate Hiccup about this later, Jack grabbed his other hand and willed the wind to lift them into the Arendelle Mansion.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's short, Homework has been eating up all my writing time. I will endeavor to update soon:)

They flew over the gate and around to the side of the house. Both Jack and Hiccup had had too many run in's with many of the Disney family members and would have been recognized by sight if they had tried to go by the front. Instead they snuck in through a window balcony. They were counting on the large crowd to conceal their presence.

Jack nodded to Hiccup and Hiccup crossed down the hall and entered the ballroom. Jack sighed internally and began the fifteen minute wait before he could enter as well.

Jack promptly got bored after about four minutes of waiting, and to amuse himself, made patches of black ice on the floor, whenever a waiter or server came by with trays of food. He laughed to himself from his hiding place, as he watched the waiters slip and fall, stand up and try in vain to find whatever they had slid on.

Jack grinned to himself as he once more heard voices down the hall. He readed his staff but stopped once he was able to make out what the voice was saying.

It was a girl's voice, and she seemed to be mumbling to herself. "Conceal, don't feel. Come on Elsa, you can do it. It's just a ball...with all the family. Can't let it out. _Conceal_." And on and on.

Curious, Jack peered out at the hall from where he was hiding and saw the speaker. It was a young woman, about his age. She had platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, and wore a green and black dress with a purple cape. Oddly she also had a matching pair of gloves and she was wringing her hands nervously.

Jack then realized he was staring and shook out of it. He was certainly glad Hiccup and Bunny hadn't been there to see that, otherwise he'd never hear the end on it. Speaking of, it was probably time to join Hiccup in the Ballroom. He waited until Elsa's nervous mumblings had faded and then snuck down the hall and opened the Ballroom door.


	5. Chapter 4

A blast of light, sound and warmth and hit Jack as he stepped through the huge double doors. Jack grimest, as he remembered the next part of the plan. This was not going to be easy.

He located the nearest and leafiest plant and discreetly hid his staff in it. Jack would have agreed to this, except (unfortunately) the Kangaroo was right, this time, that it was way too recognizable. Jack had also had to dye his hair so it was now a golden blonde now, instead of a frosty white. It was making his head itch, and the shoes he was wearing were even more uncomfortable than usual. This had better be worth it.

He avoided the dance floor at all costs, making his way toward the refreshment table. And then of course he bumped into a girl, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow! Hey!" She said annoyed

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry" Jack said panicking "Umm…here" He stuck out his hand to her, but she knocked it aside.

"I can get up of my own, thank you" She said sounding not at all grateful.

"Gee, You are so welcome, _Your Highness_" Jack said sarcastically " Next time, I won't try and help you up"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Who-" But she was cut off by the arrival of another girl.

"Merida, I haven't seen you in forever" the second girl squealed, throwing her arms around the snobby red headed girl; Merida or whatever her name was. "I've missed you so much. Who's that- oops I mean who's your friend."

"We're not friends" Jack and Merida said in unison and then glared at each other.

"I was about to ask the same thing" Merida said suspiciously

"Oh, uh, I am Lord Jackson Overland" He said grandly "I am a visitor to Fantasy, and was asked to attend this celebration."

"Then you will not object to me asking to see your invitation." Merida said

"Well-"

"Oh Merida, leave him be" The other girl said in exasperation. She beamed at Jack. "You want to dance?"

"Well uh-"

"Great!" With that she pulled him off to the dance floor, his protests trailing into silence.

"Oh I'm Anna, by the way." She said "Lady Anna Arendelle. This is my parents house, but I've never actually been in this room much, or any room for that matter. It's…"

Anna was the most talkative girl he'd ever met. To be fair he really hadn't met any girls his age, except for Snobby redhead, but she managed to go from talking about her house to magical trolls. Not that Jack was the best listener as he kept an eye and ear out for Kangaroo's signal.

The dance finally ended, and Jack with relief, tried to think of a way to get away that wouldn't hurt Anna's feelings. Luckily trumpets sounded, and Anna perked up "Oh sorry Jack, I have to go. That should be my sister their announcing... oh yes it is look!" and then with amazement Jack saw the same nervous girl he had seen in the hallway.

"Announcing: Lord and Lady Arendelle with their Daughter, Elsa Arendelle"

"That's your sister!?" Jack asked in disbelief "That's the Arendelle heir"

"Yep" Anna said, completely missing Jack's tone. "I have to go and talk with her now, she always up in her room and I never get to see her." For the first time since Jack had met her, he heard sadness in her voice.

"Well, how come" Jack said a little more forcefully than he intended. "Siblings are supposed to be best friends and look out for each other."

"We used to be really close when we were small, but then" Anna shrugged "One day she just decided that she was going to spend all her time up in her room and I haven't really seen much of her since. I guess I must've done something wrong but I never could think of what…" She trailed off "But now that she's come of age and our parents are going to leave the estate to her, I'm hoping to see her a lot more." She smiled again. "I'll see you later Jackson" She hurried up to her sister.

Jack watched Anna go, feeling slightly disturbed at what he had just heard. He didn't anything Anna might've done, would institute such a rejection. He never would've done that to his own sister no matter how many times she bothered him or pulled pranks on him… Jack's chest tightened. 'Don't think about her' he told himself. 'Especially not now' To busy himself he went off to look for Hiccup.

He spotted him, talking to an older Disney Lord, evidently about the Lord's sword which Hiccup appeared to admire greatly.

"Aye, it was with this sword that I fought against the great bear Mor'du" The man was saying. "Out of nowhere, the biggest bear you've ever seen, it's hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors, it's face scarred, with one dead eye. I drew this sword and…"

Jack made eye contact with Hiccup, beckoned to him. Hiccup turned to the man and said something that Jack couldn't make out. "Aww but that was my favorite part" The man complained in a loud voice as Hiccup made his way toward Jack. He grinned a chuckled.

"What?" Jack asked

"He reminds me of my father" Hiccup said "Energetic, Passionate about what he does, but lacking, I think in listening skills. At least to me."

Jack snorted "Do any adults listen to you Hic?"

"Yeah yeah, very funny Jack" Hiccup grumbled. "What did you want"

"When's Kangaroo gonna give his signal? It's been awhile since the party started."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Jack, he'll give the signal when Lord and Lady Arendelle are giving their big announcement. Bunny did tell you this"

"Really?"

"_Yes" _

"Oh"

Hiccup sighed. "Do you ever listen to him?"

"Not usually"For the next couple of hours, or days as it seemed to Jack, they just waited. Ate refreshments, talked with people, avoided Snobby Redhead as she seemed inclined to interrogate him every time she saw Jack, and of course avoided the dance floor.

Finally the trumpets sounded, and everyone turned their attention to the Lord and Lady Arendelle.

"Honored Guests, Family and Friends." Lord Arendelle said. "We are here tonight to celebrate my eldest daughter, Elsa, Birthday, but most importantly coming of age." Applause.

"As some of you may have guessed or already know, we are retiring, leaving our estate in her more than capable hands." More Applause, and the Lord held up his hand for silence. "However," He said "Lady Arendelle and I have felt that this Estate has be empty of the presents of a family and children for too long. We also have received a flattering request, from the royal family of Fantasy." The Lord beckoned a person forward and a gasps and muttering went through the crowd. It was Prince Hans Westerguard, the youngest brother of Prince Henrik Westergaard, the ruler of Fantasy.

"He has asked permission to court our beautiful daughter, and we have accepted, if Elsa is willing" A silence and then the crowd erupted into cheers.

Prince Hans walked over to Elsa and kissed her hand. Or tried too. Elsa, with a panicked look on her face, pulled her hand away, losing her glove in the process.

The crowd was making so much noise, some still cheering, others confused and nervous at Elsa's reaction. Lord and Lady Arendelle were now speaking to Elsa as was Hans, but she seemed to be getting more and more upset. Lady Arendelle tried to reach out for her daughter, and that's when it happened.

Elsa flung out her hand defensively and _ice _shot from her hand. The Lord and Lady along with Hans, backed away. Elsa looked terrified.

The room was as silent as the grave, and seemed frozen in shock. Elsa then turned and fled, the door slamming shut behind her.


End file.
